


Sander Sides One Shots

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable Morality | Patton Sanders, Alternate Universe - High School, American Sign Language, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Good Friend, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Mess, Crack, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Little Shit, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Mess, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Little Shit, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Good Friend, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Little Shit, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Mess, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, High School, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Little Shit, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Mess, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Little Shit, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, School, Sign Language, Sympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of Sander Sides one shots and incorrect quotes! I'll also do requests!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Renegades Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll be making an entire work dedicated to this Au, but I wanted to post the teaser here. Yes I did steal this from the opening paragraphs of Renegades by Marissa Meyer.

We were all villains in the beginning.

For hundreds of years, prodigies were feared by the rest of the world. We became hunted, tormented, feared, and oppressed. We were believed to be witches, demons, freaks, and abominations.

They were right to be afraid.

Wrath Anarchy changed everything.

Wrath Anarchy, along with his Anarchist friends, brought the mortal world to their knees. Anarchy rained, and with the lack of government control, gangs rose to power. It was called the Age of Anarchy.  
A group of prodigies had had enough and fought to bring an end to the gang power, along with the Anarchists'. They called themselves the Renegades. The Renegades won the war and seized power on 'The Day of Triumph.'  
Triumph over what? Over the people who had the guts to put an end to oppression? Over the people who had freed thousands from chains of captivity?  
Janus hated the Renegades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915455
> 
> You can read it here!


	2. Janus Performs an Exorcism on Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil loved his friends, he really did. As much as he refused to say it, he loved them. But this was just too much. Remus was lying face down on the living room carpet soaking wet and surrounded by red candles, Roman was in the kitchen locking away the knifes(yes they had a safe for that because... Remus) while also trying to make holy water, Patton was on the couch crying about who knows what, Logan was trying to explain to Janus how WikiHow is not a reliable source for exorcism tutorials, and Janus was hovering over Remus chanting things like ‘Ecce crucis signum, fugiant phantasmata cuncta!’ while holding a a bible in one hand and an empty water bottle in the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s group chat stuff at the beginning and actual story at the end.
> 
> Roman-Gnomeo  
> Remus- Bourgeoisie  
> Patton-KarenSmith  
> Janus-Jazzman  
> Logan-Kowalski  
> Virgil-JD

Group Chat: The Real Housewives of Hell

Bourgeoisie: the birds work for the bourgeoisie

JD: pls its 2am

Kowalski: 2:07 am

Bourgeoisie: reagan replaced all the birds

Gnomeo: im surprised he knows who reagan is.

Kowalski: Roman either commit to using punctuation or don’t. ‘I’m surprised he knows who Reagan is.’

Jazzman: Attention gays!

Jazzman: I have officially become a licensed minister. I had to lie on my age but that doesn’t matter in the eyes of God. I will be bringing holy water to school tomorrow and preforming exorcisms.

Kowalski: Janus you can’t keep getting these online certificates.

Jazzman: Watch me

KarenSmith: Kiddos it’s really late late pls go to bed.😴💤

Bourgeoisie: kk mom

Gnomeo: gn padre!

JD: night

Jazzman: I’m gonna go apply for a law degree

Jazzman: For free obviously

Kowalski: At least give them your real age.

Jazzman: Of course...

Kowalski: It’s too late for this, just don’t get arrested.

~

The Real Housewives of Hell

KarenSmith: Good morning!!!🐓😁❤

JD: pat its like 7am how r u up this early?

KarenSmith: Kiddo school starts at 8 you’ve gotta get up or you’ll be late

Jazzman: Apparently you have to go to law school before you can get a degree which is bull

Kowalski: It is so teenagers like you can not just get one off of the internet destroy the legal system.

Jazzman: I want to destroy the government 

Bourgeoisie: im gonna summon a demon after school 

KarenSmith: Why not summon an angel???😇😇😇

Gnomeo: patton love u r the only perosn who wants to summon an angel.

KarenSmith: Noooo there’s a bunch of tutorials online📱💻

JD: just looked it up and yeah apparently pat isnt the only weirdo out there trying to summon angles

Gnomeo: who wants to come over tonight and help babysit remus while he tries to summon a demon.

KarenSmith: Me!✋😄 We could summon an angel too!!!😇

JD: ill come i wanna see remus get possessed 

Jazzman: I’ll perform the exorcism when Remus inevitably gets possessed.

Kowalski: I would also like to join.

Bourgeoisie: great but one of you needs to bring a cat its blood is needed for the ritual

KarenSmith: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFURBABY!!!!!!!!!!!

~

Real Housewives of Hell

Jazzman: Remus drank all my holy water now I have to make more.

Bourgeoisie: rlly disappointing its only salt water with a prayer

Jazzman: Update I am not allowed to make holy water in the science lab.

~

Virgil loved his friends, he really did. As much as he refused to say it, he loved them. But this was just too much. Remus was lying face down on the living room carpet soaking wet and surrounded by red candles, Roman was in the kitchen locking away the knifes(yes they had a safe for that because... Remus) while also trying to make holy water, Patton was on the couch crying about who knows what, Logan was trying to explain to Janus how WikiHow is not a reliable source for exorcism tutorials, and Janus was hovering over Remus chanting things like ‘Ecce crucis signum, fugiant phantasmata cuncta!’ while holding a a bible in one hand and an empty water bottle in the other. 

Virgil didn’t really know how to react to the scene before him. He eventually stammered out. “Did- Did Remus summon the demon? Is he possessed?” Logan turned to him probably realizing that his ranting was having no affect. “No. The ritual called for one freshly murdered cat being thrown into a pool, and seeing as we have no cat and are not animal abusers, we were unable to finish the ritual. So after we all concluded that summoning an angel was too boring, Janus decided that Remus should still be exorcized.”

“With the way he acts I wouldn’t be surprised if he was possessed as a baby.” Roman called from the kitchen. Remus lifted up his head. “I’m right here.” “Shut it possessed one!” Janus snapped and dropped the bible on Remus. “Leave this vessel unclean spirits!” Patton was still crying.

Virgil glanced in Patton’s direction slightly concerned. Patton cried a lot, but this didn’t look like a happy ‘I just saw a dog’ cry “Why’s Pat crying?” “He is still distraught over Remus’s attempted cat murder.” Remus picked up his head again. “Patty you know I wasn’t actually going to kill a cat? I crazy things but I don’t follow through.” Roman entered the living room with a fresh batch of holly water. “Except for when you ate deodorant.” “That was only like seven times!” 

Janus threw the empty water bottle at Remus’s head. “I. Am. Not. Finished.” Remus, now very tired of having things thrown and dumped on him, jumped up, grabbed the bowl of holy water from Roman, and dumped it on Janus. Let’s just say everyone was glad the knifes were all locked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please give my requests for future one shots or stories!


End file.
